


Five things

by Mysteriouscheekbones1



Series: Five Things. [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, M/M, blowjob, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriouscheekbones1/pseuds/Mysteriouscheekbones1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Anakin likes about Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty, angsty- delicious...

I have favourite parts of him.

 

My first: His eyes- beautiful, kind eyes. I like the way they shine when light hits them from a distant sun. They can be accusing, furious, lustful, wanton, particularly when I have my lips wrapped around his cock- the way the lids fall half mast In the wake of an orgasm at my hand.

Second: beard. I remember disliking it, I shouldn't have, but I did- it reminded me too much of Qui-Gon, and I suddenly would miss that man's warm hands on mine the first time I entered space. Now, I like the way it feels on the back of my neck or my temples, on my chest and between my legs.

Thirdly- hands. Force, his hands. After a battle, he rubs an oil into the blisters on my hands, fingers delicate and kind, the way they touch my tongue as I kneel between his legs, drooling to taste him, when he cups them over my mouth when he doesn't want anyone to hear what I sound like when I'm about to come.

Fourth: back. My scarlet marks- rows of teeth, the marks I give him when I take him , to let him know how good he feels wrapped around me- the nail scratches over shoulder blades, to let him know how good I felt with him inside me. The intricate white lines of battle scars scribed into his flesh, the way it makes him shiver for me to kiss them.

Fifth, is his voice. Gruff, whispered, dark and wise- it all came from between his pretty lips. The way he sounds when scalding me, when I push harder or the grunt he makes when coming. The way my name sounds on his lips. Whispered. Shouted. How he whimpered when I first touched his cock.


End file.
